


America's Lullaby

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!America has a nightmare and runs to England for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Lullaby

America ran. He looked over his shoulder, breath coming in hard pants. His throat ached with each gasp as air rasped against the back of his dry throat. His small feet pounded down the empty road, shocks running up thin legs with each step. A sneaker was swallowed in a deep puddle of rainwater. The reflection of the full moon wavered in the ripples.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though the rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

He shrieked when he heard the roar. A shiver ran up his spine and he flung himself in the closest space between two tall buildings. He cowered in the back of the small area, hugging his skinned knees to his chest and wrapping dirty arms around them as he pushed his lithe form in as far as he could.

America's eyes widened with each step the beast took towards him. He could already picture the monster that was after him. It was giant, a giant wolf, covered in shaggy gray fur. Its claws had been inches long the last time it had tried to swipe at him. And its eyes were a burning yellow. And it was after him.

The shadow fell on the road before America. The shadow's head turned, and there were the yellow eyes, and the teeth that wanted to tear into his flesh-

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

"England!" America sat up in bed, his sheets strewn about the floor. His blue eyes were ride and red with brimming tears, his face, usually glowing with excitement, was painted a pale white. His heart fluttered like a captured butterfly in his small chest, tight with fear.

There was a scratching noise at the window, a branch rubbing against the glass from the force of the wind, but all America heard was the werewolf trying to get in.

"England", he whimpered, and shot out of the room, heading straight for the door at the end of the hall.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_And the same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

England was asleep in his room, his mouth a thin line as he dreamed, until he heard insistent banging on the door. He murmured in his sleep and turned over. The thin line turned upwards when the noise stopped.

"England!"

The next thing he knew, there was a semi-heavy weight on his stomach.

His breath left him in a rush as America jumped on top of him. The boy clung to his nightshirt, trembling. England sputtered until he could breathe again, more from fright of the sudden awakening than the awakening itself.

"A-America! Why aren't you in bed? It's too late to be up. Go back", he started with an air of dismissal. The lad probably just wanted another book read to him, or another story about heroes.

"I had a nightmare…"

Little child, be not afraid

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

"A nightmare, hm?" England questioned.

America nodded, and then buried his pale face in the blanket. "It was a really scary one too", he whispered. "I was being chased by a werewolf and it almost ate me, and now it's trying to get into my room, so it's probably under my bed right now-"

"America", England sighed, putting a hand on the boy's sunlight-colored hair. "Werewolves do not exist and it was only a dream. Go back to bed."

"Can you sing to me?"

He blanched. America was growing up! He was almost up to his waist! He couldn't keep singing him to sleep every time he had a bad dream. The boy had to learn to be at least a bit independent now.

"Please?"

Oh, but those eyes were so hard to argue against, the blue, blue eyes that he had fallen in love with as soon as they had met his own emerald green ones. And he did look terrified…

"Just this once!"

America's face lit with joy and England's heart beat a tad faster at the sight. He could be a handful, but he was always glad of his choice to raise him at the end of the day. America slid under the sheets and curled up next to his caretaker.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_For you know, even once I was a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

America's eyes were closed and his hands curled tighter around England's pajamas. Soon, though, England could hear his breaths slow and quiet down into a soft, regular pattern. He smiled and patted the small boy's head again.

When he was sure the boy was fast asleep and not likely to waken again, he carefully moved him into his arms and strode slowly out of the room, heading towards America's smaller bedroom.

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'Til your frightened eyes do close_

England couldn't even begin to count the number of books and illustrations of the time's heroes that were placed haphazardly about the room. Despite the mess, and the challenge it posed him to carry America to the bed without tripping, he smiled. While it was an annoying mess that he would undoubtedly have to clean up tomorrow, it was still because America was here. There was still a someone to watch over. Even if it came with unexpected lullabies.

With a roll of his eyes, he ducked to check under the bed to make sure there was no giant werewolf hiding under it, because of course America would question him if he had checked, and turned to leave with the affirmation that there were no angry beasts.

He smiled softly at the sleeping child, taking in his form one last time before heading back to bed.

_And I hope you'll know…_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll ne gone on the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_


End file.
